In a conventional flat-screen display device, the display panel often includes a plurality of pixel structures. Each pixel structure includes sub-pixel structures of the three primary colors, i.e., red (R), green (G), and blue (B). By adjusting the color of each sub-pixel structure, the grayscale of the pixel structures in the display panel can be adjusted and colorful images can be displayed. Accordingly, a software algorithm for displaying color images includes storing the image data for all pixel structures in one row, i.e., the RGB data of sub-pixel structures containing the corresponding color components, into the registers or caches, and calculate the RGB data of sub-pixel structures by a central processing unit (CPU). The RGB data of sub-pixel structures may be required for displaying images. The RGB data of sub-pixel structures may be stored in the caches or registers. Driving modules of the display panel (i.e., a hardware device such as a driving integrated circuit) outputs the RGB data of sub-pixel structures to display images.
With the development of display technology, display panels have higher display resolutions. In a display panel with high display resolution, the dimension of a single sub-pixel structure is usually measured in micrometers. The images or videos displayed by a display panel have better definition. However, to implement as many sub-pixel structures as possible in a display panel for high resolution display, the design and fabrication of the display panel can be very challenging.
Currently, high resolution algorithm (HRA) has been developed to achieve a virtual resolution higher than the physical resolution of the display panel under certain conditions. FIG. 1 shows an exemplary method of applying the HRA to obtain a virtual resolution higher than the physical resolution. In the display panel, sub-pixel structures are arranged repeatedly as RGBG. For example, the image resolution may be 1024×720. The pixel data input source may provide pixel data for 720 pixel structures in one row and store the data in the registers or caches of the driving integrated circuit (IC). The set of data for each pixel structure may include data for three RGB sub-pixel structures so that the data for 720 pixel structures may include data for 2160 sub-pixel structures. Suitable HRA algorithm may be applied on the pixel data to obtain second pixel data, repeatedly arranged as RGBG on the display panel. The second pixel data may be transferred and stored in corresponding registers or caches for sub-pixel structures arranged as RGBG. The driving module of the display panel (i.e., hardware devices such as driving IC) may transmit the pixel data, arranged in the pattern of RGBG on the display panel, to the corresponding sub-pixel structures or pixel structures for displaying images. Using this method, a display panel may display images with a resolution or virtual resolution higher than the physical resolution of the display panel.
In the driving process and data transfer process described above, the processes of inputting the pixel data, processing pixel data with HRA, and outputting pixel data may be separated. The timing of inputting pixel data and outputting pixel data do not affect each other. Thus, the driving process and the data transfer process may be very demanding on the registers in the driving IC. That is, the registers in the driving IC needs to buffer a large amount of pixel data such as pixel data for several rows of pixel structures or pixel data for several frames. More CPU may also be required for processing the pixel data. The driving IC may thus have increased capacity and increased power consumption requirements. The fabrication cost of the driving IC may be increased. Further, there may be increased delay in the pixel data output process. For example, the delay may be increased by the pixel clock cycles for several rows of pixel structures or for several frames.
Thus, a method that uses less computing resources and can reduce the delay in the processes of inputting and/or outputting pixel data is desired.